As road traffic has continued to increase at rates greater than increases in road capacity, the effects of increasing traffic congestion have had growing deleterious effects on business and government operations and on personal well-being. Accordingly, efforts have been made to combat the increasing traffic congestion in various ways, such as by obtaining and providing information about current traffic conditions to individuals and organizations. One source for obtaining information about current traffic conditions in some larger metropolitan areas is networks of traffic sensors capable of measuring traffic flow for various roads in the area (e.g., via sensors embedded in the road pavement), and such current traffic condition information may be provided to interested parties in various ways (e.g., via frequent radio broadcasts, an Internet Web site that displays a map of a geographical area with color-coded information about current traffic congestion on some major roads in the geographical area, information sent to cellular telephones and other portable consumer devices, etc.). However, while such current traffic information provides some benefits in particular situations, a number of problems exist with such information.
Accordingly, limited attempts have been made to estimate and provide information about possible traffic conditions, but such attempts have typically suffered from inaccuracies in the estimates, as well as various other problems. For example, some efforts to provide information about possible traffic conditions have merely calculated and provided historical averages of accumulated data. While such historical averages may occasionally produce information for a particular place at a particular day and time that is temporarily similar to actual conditions, such historical averages cannot adapt to reflect specific current conditions that can greatly affect traffic (e.g., weather problems, traffic accidents, current road work, non-periodic events with large attendance, etc.), nor can they typically accommodate general changes over time in the amount of traffic, and thus such estimated information is typically inaccurate and of little practical use for planning purposes.